universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
MC Dinero
Entrance Tortilla MC Dinero steps out a Spanish shop and onto the battlefield with a tortilla, able to be eaten by anyone, which is useless starting out, but he can throw it, and he'll get back a tortilla after being KO'd. Special Attacks Neutral B - Money Rap MC Dinero does his famous money rap. It works like Hitler's Angry Rants, but he throws money like Meowth. The coins deal damage, and Epic Gamer is able to pile up said coinage. And of course, the bigger the charge, the more money thrown. Side B - I am the Spanish monarchy MC Dinero dubs anyone nearby able to speak Spanish a monarch. With that, the monarchs dubbed deal half as much damage to MC Dinero, but they are compensated with one coin per second. These coins are able to be used as projectiles, barricades for pilers, higher likelihoods of victory in Coinfests, or for the modes that involve these coins (Coin Launcher or shop). It won't work on those illiterate, Spanish-wise. Do this a second time on them and he'll take a selfie with them, entertaining the characters as a means of escape or open offense. To revoke anyone's monarch-ship, do the move with no one around. Up B - Private Jet MC Dinero becomes his rival(MC Don Cangrejo)'s private jet. It works like King Harkinian's SQUADALA where he flies around and harms people along his merry way. However, you are only able to fly for as many coins you've produced before. As you fly, you're also able to bomb opponents with coins, not having any effects take place until the next jet transformation. Be cautious since you've no visible amount of coinage. If you become a jet while plumb broke, you won't turn back until MC Don Cangrejo finishes rapping or someone attacks you. Down B - No Mistakes After a close offensive, MC Dinero repeats the amount of damage done to whom he's hit for as long as he/she is nearby. But spamming it results in him adding random words that'll do nowt but delay the move. Final Smash - When Darude isn't Sandstorm The stage becomes...the When Darude isn't Sandstorm video, and money falls onto all but MC Dinero. It obviously hurts, and can be piled upon hitting the ground. These affect MC Dinero's Private Jet, and rich characters can swim on them. After a while, the stage is normal again. KOSFX KOSFX1: "MONEY..." KOSFX2: *indistinct due to Dross's scream* Star KOSFX: "Bad, bad mother--" Screen KOSFX: "The man is humilliating" Taunts Up: "My mother levitates." Sd: "My attacks at ease of money!" Dn: "What the hell is happening?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *raps* 2. "Monarchy is like that." *repeatedly* 3. "People is having fun *popopopo* the man is laughing *popopopo*" Failure/Clap: Head down Standard Attacks TBA Nostalgia Skapokon Analysis Nostalgia Skapokon: "Hi, I'm Skapokon, and..." Sir Pokon: "Excuse me, Skapokon." Nostalgia Skapokon: "Oh no, it's you." Sir Pokon: "Allow me to introduce myself. Good evening, gentlemen. I'm Sir Pokon de Joy. Today, I will talk about this young rapper. His name is MC Money. As you probably know, he makes raps about money. Even when rap is too low-class for my taste. I like to hear this boy's." Nostalgia Skapokon: "But rapping about money won't help him win, right?" Sir Pokon: "Incorrect. His songs let him use the money as a lightning bruiser, or to call his rich friend and fly in his private jet. Of course, he isn't as rich as me. He can even reign over Spanish characters, so he has an advantage over you." Nostalgia Skapokon: "Okay, I will be careful. But letting you interrupt my analysis has been a big mistake." MC Dinero: *raps something* Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras TBa Trivia *This introduces the Retropokon robots that will disrupt NS's analysis. **Sir Pokon - Fanmade characters and rich characters **Wai - Joke characters and movesets Video Category:Playable Characters Category:El mundo se consume en dinero! Category:Real Life Category:Rapper Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Teenager Category:Back from the Dead Category:Spanish Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Rich Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Money Money Money Money Money Category:Non-English Speaking